


I Remember

by dmitrikrushnic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Destiel - Freeform, Drabble, Engagement, I really am, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, amnesia sort of thing, based off of my first relationship, engaged!destiel, im probably gonna read this in the morning and hate myself, im sorry guys, its 12:08 and i dont know what im doing, its my first fic, sorry if its not well written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-16 14:43:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4629105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dmitrikrushnic/pseuds/dmitrikrushnic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas and Dean had been engaged for a while now, but what will happen when Dean gets drunk? Will Cas' best dream turn into his worst nightmare?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, I'm really sorry. Please don't hurt me, it's midnight and I don't know what I'm doing. This is my first fic by the way, so, sorry if it's crappy. And this is more like a drabble, I guess.

There was a knock at the door on the door, a sluggish knock you may say. Castiel gets up to answer the door and luckily has the reflexes to catch a falling Dean. "Dean! What's wrong with you? Where were you? I've been calling you for hours" Cas said as he helped his drunken Dean to the couch.

"I was out celebrating jeez. Can't I go out and drink with my friends?" Dean slurred at Cas.

"Well how much did you drink? You're drunk off your ass."

"7? 8? I don't know and frankly, I don't care."

"Well I do and you promised me you wouldn't drink as much anymore. So you should care as well." Cas crossed his arms over his chest in disbelief that this was coming out Dean's mouth.

"Blah blah blah. Who are you, my boyfriend?" Dean laughed humorlessly waiting for Cas to respond.

"Dean."

"What?!" Dean through a book across the room. "What the fuck do you want."

Castiel squatted down to eye level with Dean and slid an object of his finger. He fiddled with it looking at its engravings and its intricate design. "I want you to look at this ring right here." He held the ring up for Dean to focus on it.

"Okay, yeah, nice ring. So what? This ring isn't important to me so I don't give a rat's ass about it."

"I want you to look at it," this has happened to Dean before. Dean has come home drunk and wouldn't remember what he had promised until he saw the ring again. But it was different now. The ring wasn't doing anything but Dean has told him before to do this whenever it happens. "Look at this engagement ring. Look beyond that," and he placed the ring in Dean's palms, cupping his hands with his own.

"Look Cas, I'm too fucking tired for this joke man," and with that he gave the ring back to Castiel whilst getting settled on the couch to sleep on.

  ** _4 months later_** _ **  
**_

 Dean: look man, I've told you a million times. I don't know what you're talking about

Cas: How can you not! We were ENGAGED for a year already. A FUCKING YEAR.

Dean: Buddy, relax. I just dont remember

Cas: Relax? You want me to relax and just let this go?

Dean: Just try

Cas: Oh, I've tried but nothing. Maybe cause, oh i don't know, the man who I was going to marry can't remember certain things. Like how we met at high school during basketball, how we had our first date the day after our basketball season, first kiss after teasing you for 2 weeks. Please, remember this

Dean: I don't remember, I'm sorry buddy. Whatever we had must've been special and it sounds nice. But i don't remember having that, much less with you: my best friend

Cas: Well im not gonna give up on you

Dean: You've been telling me this for 4 months and still nothing. You have to move on

Cas: How can I if we went through so much?

Dean: I don't know but you have to. Goodbye Cas

_**2 years later** _

Cas sat on a park bench, the same park bench where they had their first date. A silver band being spun on Cas' ring finger, fidgeting as the tears leak from his eyes as flashbacks from last night haunted him.

_"Mr. Novak?" The voice on the other line said._

_"Yes, speaking."_

_"Your fiancé, Dean Winchester, was involved in an accident tonight. I am so very sorry to inform you that he has passed away at the scene." Cas was in shock and he couldn't help the sharp, shaky breath he took in and held it. "I am sorry sir. It appears he had something for you in his car, a letter. It will be in the station if you wish to have it. Take care sir."_

_How could this be happening to him, how? Tear after tear after tear escaped his now clouded blue eyes. He fell to the ground sobbing and hiccuping, slamming his fists on the hardwood floor._

_"WHY GOD? WHY DID YOU HAVE TO KILL THE ONE MAN I HAD EVER LOVED. THE ONE MAN WHO WAS THERE FOR ME FOR MY WHOLE LIFE. WAS IT NOT ENOUGH FOR YOU TO CLEAR HIS MEMORY OF US? DID YOU REALLY HAVE TO KILL HIM? ANSWER ME FOR FUCK'S SAKE!" Castiel yelled to the ceiling with all of the air in his lungs until he could not yell anymore without wincing. He fell asleep there with pictures of the two together, bottles of booze littered everywhere, and curled up on the floor with tears staining his cheeks._

Cas took a swig from his, well Dean's, flask and pulled out the letter from his pocket and read it for the 50th time.

_'Castiel Novak,_

_I remember, I remember everything. I remember the first date we had at the park sitting on the worst bench there was in the park while eating ice cream in the cold mid February. I remember the racing heartbeat as your hand reached out for my hand for the first time in the school's hallway. I remember the explosions that were going on through my whole body when my lips first felt your soft ones. I remember the clammy hands and butterflies in my stomach as I was getting ready to propose to you at that same park bench from our first date. I remember the rain drenching us as I proposed to you and you said yes. I remember how you said mother nature was crying for how lucky you were to have me as your fiancé, when in reality i was the lucky one. I remember the cold you got from the rain and how I caught it as well because I refused to leave your side and stop giving you kisses. I remember it all, I wish I remembered sooner, I wish I never forgot. I feel like a jerk. Scratch that, I am and I'm sorry. I understand if you don't forgive me, but I hope we can try this once more. I remember._ _I love you, Cas._

_Always and forever yours,_

_Dean Winchester'_


End file.
